


Study break

by endlesshitty



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom Brian May, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Sub OC, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Study breaks are always necessary, but sometime they make you forget important details.





	Study break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there angels! This is my second one shot with Roger and the first work with Brian. The one thing I have to say in my defense is that sub Roger makes me weak...  
Anyways, follow me on tumblr (weirdwritingsbymeg.tumblr.com) and leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed this!

When Sunday came around, Brooklyn felt both relaxed and even more nervous, if that was even possible. Monday was her final exam of the semester and so, today would be the last day she spent studying so intensely. She woke up around nine, showered and ate her breakfast before moving her books to her kitchen, were she had more light, and beginning her studies.

Roger showed up at her place after she ate lunch. The clock on the wall marked two p.m. when his keys jingled outside and he opened the door, closing it softly behind him and making his way to the kitchen, greeting her only with a kiss on the forehead before sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand, going through one of the many magazines that laid on the coffee table.

One hour passed by and, seeing that Brooklyn wasn’t going to take a break anytime soon, despite needing it, Roger took it upon himself to make her stop for a little.

He walked back into the kitchen and situated himself behind her, hands rubbing her tense shoulders while his mouth peppered kisses on her neck.

“How ‘bout a break baby? Just ten minutes.” He offered, receiving only a dismissive noise “Brook, you’ve been studying your ass off for the last two week. We both know you’re gonna ace the test without even reading it.” He tried, sliding his hands down her sides and moving his mouth closer to her ear “As a biology student, I’m telling you that studying for long periods of time without proper breaks is very bad for your student brain.” He said pulling her chair away from the table while she groaned, knowing deep down that he was right and that he wouldn’t let her be at peace if she didn’t take a break.

“Ten minutes.” She said firmly, poking a finger at his chest when he came to kneel in front of her, a goofy grin on his lips that made her smile.

“I can do a lot with you in ten minutes…” He spoke suggestively, pressing a slow kiss to her lips before trailing down her body, his hands pulling her shorts and underwear on the way.

“Yeah. It never really takes that long with you…” She teased with a smug smirk.

Roger rolled his eyes at her comment before diving right between her legs .

[…]

By five p.m. Brooklyn had had the sixth orgasm of the afternoon and Roger had had his third. The plans for studying were long forgotten between all the pleasure he had brought her that afternoon, but there was something that she felt that she couldn’t forget, even if she had.

It was related to studies, but she couldn’t figure it out. Perhaps it was something she said she had to look into with more detail. No, that wasn’t it… It didn’t really matter though, because right now she was still shaking with pleasure while Roger cooed her gently.

“You’re doing so good for me baby girl. Letting me fuck you over and over… I love you so much…” His voice was raspy and breathy, making her pussy clench hard around thin air, still desperate for him.

“I love you too…” She smiled back. She wanted to touch him, hug him, anything, but the cuffs that kept her hands behind her back didn’t allow her to.

“I’m going to get the keys and then I’ll clean you up yeah?” Roger asked and she nodded softly “It’s a shame really. You look so beautiful covered in daddy’s cum and your tears…” He praised running a finger over the dry cum on her face and then lower to the one on her stomach and then back up to spread around the fresh cum that rested between her breasts.

Brooklyn chuckled and kissed him one last time before he got up, looking pretty a much a mess himself, and walked to her room.

While he was gone, Brooklyn used the moment of silence to take deep and long breaths, feeling some of the strength return to her body. Her head was still spinning with her last orgasm and she could still taste some of the cum that had gotten into her mouth after Roger had fucked himself with her breasts.

The thought sent a tingle down to her cunt again, and she chuckled breathlessly, amused her own sex drive.

Her moment of silence was ruined by the sound of keys on the lock. It sounded too loud in the quiet flat. She tried to get up but instead she fell back on the couch, legs still too tired and wobbly to be any useful. At first she didn’t know who it could be but then it hit her. The thing she had forgotten and that kept nudging the back of her mind was the fact the Brian was supposed to join her after he finished helping one of his friends doing only God knows what.

Panicking, she thought about rolling under the coffee table in the middle of the room but Brian had already opened the door and his eyes had already landed on her. He froze in his spot. His life-long best friend was sitting in her couch, completely naked and ruined and he couldn’t look away.

He tried hard to do it. He really did. He turned around and faced the closed door, holding the knob like it would be of any help now, but his head always turned to side a bit, so he could watch her between the curls that covered his face.

Brooklyn looked like a deer caught in the dead lights as well. Her eyes where hide and she was frozen on her spot, aside from her legs that gradually closed to try and maintain some of her dignity.

The silence in the room was broken as Roger came back “Found the ke-“ He began but as he saw Brooklyn’s face he immediately stopped, following her eyes.

He froze as well, looking terrified between his best friend and his girlfriend, before quickly walking to Brooklyn and removing the handcuffs. After that he quickly pulled on his underwear and gave her the long tee she had been wearing when he arrived.

She dressed and stood up slowly so she wouldn’t fall and started walking to Brian who, after seeing that they were a bit more decent, turned around again.

She was looking at her feet when she got to him, trying to think of anything to say, while Brian’s gaze was locked with Roger’s, asking him a silent question. They had talked about this over a few drinks, the alcohol allowing Brian to speak more honestly, and Roger had mentioned it to Brook, the only indication that she was okay with it being the deep blush that covered her cheeks at his words before she quickly changed the topic of the conversation.

Now, looking at how hot Brooklyn looked when she was completely wrecked, Brian couldn’t help but pray that Roger accepted. And much to his happiness, Roger nodded, slowly making his way from the couch to Brook.

Brian raised her hand to her cheek, placing his thumb under her chin and lifting it up, allowing their eyes to meet. His breath got caught again as he studied the dry tears and cum on her face more closely, before he spoke with a shuddering breath “Can I kiss you?”

Brooklyn’s eyes widened at his words “Wh- What?” Her voice was raspy from the screaming and moaning, and its tone would have surprised her in any other situation.

As she stared surprised at Brian, she nearly forgot that her own boyfriend was in the room with them. When she felt his hand on her lower back and his body coming to her side, her cheeks flushed deeply, realizing how easily he had slipped off of her mind.

“It’s okay baby girl. You can kiss him,” He assured, voice low and husky “I know you want him.” He stroke her back soothingly.

“It’s okay if you don’t want me to do this.” Brian assured and Roger nodded in agreement.

Her gaze softened but the blush getting deeper on her cheeks was an indication of the nerves inside her “Kiss me please…” She whispered, moving her hand to rest on top of Brian’s.

He leaned in without a second thought, sighing deeply against her. His eyes began to close, but between his lids he sneaked glances at Roger, who had removed the hand from Brooklyn’s back and placed it on her hair, stroking softly to help her relax. Brian’s free hand held Roger’s free one, making the blonde shoot him a smile while leaning to place a kiss on Brooklyn’s shoulder.

Even though the moment was nothing but sweet and affectionate, the feeling of her boyfriend kissing her skin while her best friend kisses her lips, with cum covering her body, is enough to have her tangling her hands into Brian’s hair and tugging, while leaning her ass against Roger.

He whined softly, still sensitive from his last orgasm and tugged her hair, making her lean her head back. “Don’t tease baby girl, use your words.” He groaned, nibbling on her ear lobe.

“I want to be fucked daddy…” She whimpered, eyes locked with Brian “I want to be your little fuck toy, want to be covered in your cum.” Her voice made Brian’s cock twitch in its constricted place inside his pants, and only now he noticed how hard he was.

“Do you want it daddy?” It was Roger’s turn to speak, and it shocked both Brian and Brook to see him give up his dominance so quickly. But Brian was not letting the chance slip away.

“What’s the safe word?” He groaned, taking a hold of their hairs.

“Red” They whimpered in unison, locking eyes with each other briefly with a smile on their faces.

“Good” Brian released them and made his way to the couch, removing his shirt before sitting right in the middle “Strip, both of you, and then kneel in front of me" His voice was firm, making Rogers’s cock twitch and a new wave of wetness pool at Brooklyn’s entrance.

They did as told in a flash, sitting patiently in front of Brian as he took in the sight before him. “What am I going to do with you?” Brian wondered aloud, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking between the pair of blue and green eyes staring at him. Roger felt a wave of warmth move to his cheeks while he thought about what he wanted in that moment, and it did not go unnoticed by Brian “Speak up baby boy,” He ordered, and Rog shifted, fiddling with his fingers on his lap, right in front of his hard, leaking cock “What do you want?”

He swallowed hard before speaking, feeling Brooklyn’s eyes on his face the whole time “I want…” He began, voice a bit shaky before taking a deep breath and looking down at his lap “I want to suck you.” He spoke, but with a very low voice.

With so much silence in the room, everyone had heard what he said, but Brian, with a wicked smirk on his lips, questioned him “What did you say baby boy? You have to speak louder.”

Roger caught up on the teasing tone in Brian’s voice, and as weird as it was, it made him relax a little “I want to suck you daddy.” He spoke louder, his usual confidence returning, evident in the wicked glint in his eyes as he looked at Brian in the eye.

Brian bit his lip in anticipation, turning his attention to Brooklyn, only to find her with a hand between her legs, not moving but trying to release some of the pressure building inside her “Look at you baby girl,” He cooed and a pink color tainted her cheeks “Do you like listening to him beg?” Brian cocked his head, placing a hand under her chin to raise her head.

“Yes daddy,” She answered shyly but still loud enough so she wouldn’t have to repeat herself.

Her eyes glanced over to Roger, who watched her with his lower lip between his teeth. She looked back up at Brian, finding him looking at her with a smile on his lips. “Sit on that side of the couch,” He spoke, pointing to his left side “and spread your legs for me.”

While Brooklyn did as told, Brian’s focus was back on Roger, who looked at him eagerly. Brian nodded and the blonde immediately began to remove Brian’s clothes. His cock sprung free, slapping against his stomach before being held by Roger, who began to pepper wet kisses along it.

“Look at him baby girl…” Brian cooed, lacing his right hand through Roger’s blond hair.

Brooklyn’s breath got heavier at the sight, her legs involuntarily closing as Roger locked eyes with her the moment he sucked on the tip of Brian’s cock. The blonde moaned, making Brian curse under his breath and Brooklyn whimper.

“Open up baby,” Brian urged, snapping her attention away from her boyfriend. She obeyed supporting one of her legs on the back of the couch and the other with her hand “God, you still have cum dripping out of you…” Brian groaned, moving his hand to collect the wetness between her folds before stroking her clit in slow but firm circles.

His free hand tangled in Roger’s hair, guiding himself deeper and deeper inside his mouth until his tip nudged the beginning of Roger’s throat, making him gag a bit. After a few breaths Roger took him all in, nose firmly pressed against the small, curly hairs at the base.

“Such a good boy Rog… Taking me so well.” Brian moaned, speeding his movements on Brooklyn’s clit, who whimpered loud “So sensitive baby, how many times did he make you cum before I got here?” Brian asked, curious eyes scanning her figure.

“S-Six…” She answered with difficulty, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Brian moaned, partially due to her confession and the image of her cumming for the sixth time in a row and partially because Roger had a hand jerking him off while he moved his attention to his balls “You take such good care of your baby girl don’t you Roger?” He praised, peeling the blond off of him for a little.

“Yes daddy. I like to make her feel good…” Roger spoke, slowing the moves of his hand while looking between Brian and Brook.

Brian removed his hand from her clit, making her whine desperately “Come here baby girl,” He said, pulling her by one hand until she was kneeling by his side on the couch. His hand moved up tangling itself on her hair and he kissed her “Why don’t you help Roger, hum? Sit by his side on the floor so I can watch you both okay?” He spoke and she promptly moved to the floor.

Brian took his hands off of their hairs and allowed them to set the pace. They exchanged a small kiss before Roger returned his attention to Brian’s balls, while Brooklyn traced her thumb on the underside of the head and licked the pre cum off.

“Look at you…” Brian moaned and both pairs of eyes turned to look at him, pupils blown with lust “Such good sluts for me…” He groaned throwing his head back and missing the way Roger squirmed in his place, but not the loud way he moaned, causing Brian to do the exact same.

Roger began to pepper kisses from his current position and up Brian’s length, until his mouth met Brooklyn’s. Their lips touched as he kissed one of the sides of the tip and Brook kissed the opposite one. Roger looked at her dead in the eye when he fully took the tip in his mouth, fingers lacing with hers as she began to suck the vein than ran on her side of the cock.

Unbeknownst to them, Brian was peering down at their exchange of affection, even during something so filthy as this “I’m gonna cum…” He warned, watching both eyes peer up at him before continuing their actions with new vigor.

Brian’s mouth feel open as the very begin of his orgasm began to rip through him. His lower belly tensed and his cock began to twitch. At this actions Roger and Brooklyn peeled their mouths off and while he jerked him, she fumbled his balls carefully, soon feeling his cum hit their faces.

The ropes had gone so high that some of it managed to land on Brian’s chest, but Roger was quick to sit up straight and lick it off, humming satisfiedly at the taste.

Brooklyn bit her lip at the sight of Brian’s still hard cock, giving it a few soft pumps while watching him pull Roger for a kiss. It was soft and short and soon she was taking Roger’s place, being pulled on Brian’s lap and her lips falling on his.

He guided her while she rubbed herself against his cock, letting Rog stroke himself a bit. After a while, he broke the kiss, guiding his cock inside her, slowly and softly.

“D-Daddy…” She whimpered at the fullness, hands resting on his shoulders.

“It’s okay baby,” He moaned, thrusting his hips ups experimentally “Do you want Rog behind?” He asked softly and she nodded.

It wasn’t their first time doing it this afternoon, so all it took as a bit lube before Roger was sliding inside her ass, nearly cumming at the tight feeling. They began to thrust into her in a matching, slow pace, letting her get used to the feeling before she was begging for more and more.

“She’s gonna cum…” Brian warned, seeing as she had resumed to incoherent screaming “I can feel her cunt clenching around me…” He moaned, thrusting harder.

“I can almost feel him inside you baby…” Roger moaned with his mouth pressed against her hear, panting and groaning “It’s like I’m dry humping him you know, like you and I used to do when your sister spent her days home,” He grunted trailing one hand to her clit and the other to her breast. Brooklyn moaned loudly at the thought of Rog and Brian dry humping each other “Fuck, you like it don’t you? ‘M not sure if that’s all because of having sex with your sister so close,” He stopped, taking a breath, but soon resuming the talking as he began to feel her clench harder “Or because you want Bri to fuck me hard like he’s doing to you.” At that, Brooklyn moaned loudly “Fuck, that’s really it. You want him fucking my tight little ass don’t you?” He spoke, now moving his gaze so he was staring at Brian in the eyes, watching the guitarist nibble on his bottom lip at the talking.

“Yeah… I want him to fuck you hard…” She moaned, but a second after resumed to broken cries and pleas, her voice reaching a crescendo “I’m cumming… Rog- I’m…” She screamed, her walls contracting violently as Brian reached forward to take her free breast into his mouth “BRIAN… YES. YES…”

They pulled themselves off of her carefully to prevent from cumming, Rog keeping his fingers on her clit while she rode her high against his hand. After a while they allowed her fall numb on the couch, allowing Rog to climb into Brian’s lap and kiss him hard.

“I want you to fuck him daddy,” Brooklyn spoke breathlessly, and they both tore the kiss to look at her “Put him on his fours on top of me. I’ll jerking him off while you fuck his ass” She blushed as Rog looked at her with a raised brow and a smirk.

He moved to stay as she asked, face directly above hers “I love it when you’re kinky.” He teased, making them both chuckle “C'mon daddy, ‘m so hard right now" He looked over his shoulder to observe a very flushed Brian.

“I’ve never…” Brian trailed off and Rog sat back on his heels to look more easily to the guitarist, giving him a reassuring smile.

“It’s alright, afternoon’s been long and steamy, I don’t need nothing aside from lube.” He winked, smiling widely as Brian rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the darker color tainting his cheeks at the thought of Brook prepping him.

Roger feel on all fours again, biting his lip as Brooklyn wrapped her hand around his cock. Brian reached for the lube discarded on the couch and poured a generous amount on his cock and on Roger’s ass, slowly sliding inside the drummer with a strong hold of his hips.

“You’re so warm and tight baby boy.“ Brian moaned, gasping when he felt a strong clench.

“Fuck Brook…” Roger moaned, leaning on his elbows as he began to thrust into her closed fist, spreading up the pace she had began “C’mon daddy… wanna cum with you and I’m so close already.”

Brian began to thrust into him, keeping a pace similar to Brooklyn’s and it only took him about ten thrusts before Roger came loudly, warm spurts of cum covering the previous stains on Brooklyn’s stomach.

“C'mon daddy, I want your cum so badly…” Roger whimpered, falling on top of Brook while Brian held his hips up, keeping the pace.

“I’m gonna cum baby…” He moaned, movements stuttering “Gon-na… FUCK!“ He screamed, snapping his hips strongly one last time before his cum began to shoot inside Roger, who hummed happily at the sensation.

He stood still for a few more seconds before pulling out and taking a seat beside the couple on the couch, cock softening. He could see Roger’s ass clenching and his cum oozing out and falling on top of Brooklyn’s legs while they kissed softly.

They broke the kiss and Roger rolled to Brooklyn’s side leaving the other one free. Brooklyn motioned for Brian to join them and he did, laying with his head on the crook of her neck while Roger had his on her chest.

“So, are you guys going to study or not?” Roger teased, earning himself chuckles and a slap in the shoulder.

“Shut it…” She laughed at Brian’s scold, snuggling closer to them.


End file.
